Chi No Yakusoku
by Quietjay21
Summary: Blood promises. Failure equals death. You seal your fate when agreeing to do one. That is, if you are of Ketsueki descent. Non-massacre, AU. Pairing will show up eventually. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Whoosh! I had to write this story because the idea literally just popped into my head today. Not to mention it fits together with another story I was going to write but now I can just combine them. :D**

**DISCLAIMER! I only own Ketsuekigakure, the ketsueki clan, the bloodline, their blood and those special characters that aren't in the Naruto universe originally.**

* * *

Konohagakure. The village hidden in the leaves. My home. For now and forever. It never used to be the home of my clan though. We used to reside in Ketsuekigakure, the village hidden by blood. My clan was betrayed though by our leader and he allowed enemy ninja to infiltrate the village. They wiped almost every single person in our village but my parents managed to find a ninja from Konohagakure to take me and hide me away. As far as I know I am the only one from my clan still alive and at the age of 11 there was not much I could do to avenge my parents. I had other priorities though and those responsibilities of mine were more important than revenge any day.

"Mine-sama, welcome to our home." Mikoto greeted me as I entered her family's home in the Uchiha compound.

"What is it you wish of me Mikoto-chan?" I asked the older woman with a light smile on my face as I waited for her to lead me through her house. If I was right, I knew exactly what she wished of me.

"My sons, I would like for you to make a blood promise. You are a prodigy and my family would be honored if you swore in blood to protect my sons with your life." She asked of me as she bowed deeply and I was about to reply when a small voice reached my ears.

"Nene-chan!" I barely had the chance to look over where the voice came from when I was tackled to the ground.

"Chi-kun, careful. You know I carry dangerous equipment on me." I said as I laughed and started tickling the young boy on top of me. Hearing him laugh made me smile brightly before I stopped my ministrations and helped him off of me. "You know I would be more than happy to do that Mikoto-chan. We might as well make it official since I would do so anyways."

Itachi looked between the two of us with confusion in his eyes but I just smiled at him as I took his hand and lead him toward where his baby brother was resting. Sasuke was only a week old and just came home from the hospital this morning, which is when Mikoto had contacted me. I picked up Sasuke gently before placing the young infant in his older brother's arms and zipped my black, leather vest down far enough to show the middle of my chest but keep my breasts covered.

"Hold still."

My voice was emotionless as I spoke to the two Uchiha children in front of me as I pulled their own clothing away from their chests. I then bit my right thumb and pointer finger so blood was flowing freely from the digits. After I tapped the two fingers together a few times I started to write on Sasuke's chest in my blood, right above his heart before moving on to Ichachi and then to myself. I quickly made hand signs because the ceremony had to be completed while my blood was still wet on our chests.

"Blood promise justu." I shouted as the blood on my skin started to burn before disappearing completely. A smile graced my lips before I fell forward, completely exhausted from the amount of chakra I had to utilize. Small arms caught me before I hit the ground though and I faintly saw Sasuke resting in his mother's arms before my mind went dark.

"Nene-chan!"

* * *

I moan slightly as I opened my eyes and light streamed in through the windows. As I stretched my limbs out I sat up in the bed I had been placed in and looked around the room. To my surprise I was in Itachi's room, which was easy to tell by the fact that he had dragged me in here on multiple occasions and even easier to tell because he was resting on the bed with me, his arms wrapped around my torso. It was a surprise I didn't feel him when I first woke up and that I didn't wake him when I sat up.

"Are you alright, Mine-sama?" a man voice asked quietly from the doorway and I looked over to see Fugaku Uchiha watching me with relief in his eyes.

"Yes, Fugaku-kun. The ceremony takes a lot of chakra to complete and even more so when being done on more than one person. You also must understand that no one must know of what happens in the ritual and that I can do or have done the ritual." I told him seriously as my voice remained low in tone. The last thing I wanted as to wake up the small boy holding me.

" We understand and have already told Itachi not to say anything. Thank you for everything." He said simply as he bowed deeply before leaving down the hall of the Uchiha house.

"Nene-chan?" a small voice asked from next to me and my eyes quickly flickered down to the small body next to me. "I was so worried about you."

"Chi-kun. I'm a strong ninja now, a chuunin. You never have to worry about me because it is my job to worry about you." I told him softly with a small smile as I ruffled his hair causing him to pout at me as he tried to swat my hands away.

"But I will always worry about you because you are always saying that you would risk your life to keep me safe." He told me seriously with a frown on his face.

"Do you know what my name means, Chi-kun?" I asked as I looked up at the ceiling, waiting for an answer.

"Nope. Does it mean something special?" he asked me with his head tilted to the side.

"It means resolute protector, as in I will never stop keeping you safe." I said as I looked back at him with a smile on my face and he stared up at me with wide eyes as his brain processed the words I had told him. Slowly a frown rested on his face and I raised my eyebrow at him. "What is wrong?"

"But who is going to protect you?" he asked gritting his teeth as he tightened his grip on my clothing.

"Silly Chi-kun. I'm invincible. Nobody could ever hurt me so long as Sasuke and you need me to protect you. Never forget that." I said with a smile as I gave him a wink before picking him up and getting up off of the bed. "Now come on. I bet you have been skipping out of training and going to the academy to take care of me."

"I swear. One day I will become strong enough to protect you." He told me ambitiously as I swung him onto my back and ran out of his house, waving to Mikoto before jumping out of the open window. It took almost no time at all for me to reach the academy at the pace I had been going at. I jumped through the window to his classroom and set him down gently before turning to face his sensei.

"Well if it isn't Mine Ketsueki. Dropping off your caretaker?" the man asked me with a smirk causing me to laugh as I placed my hands behind my head.

"Izumo Kanake. How's it going old man?" I asked with a smirk and watched as his eye started to twitch.

"Who are you calling old! Just because I was 16 when I became a chuunin while you were 7 doesn't mean a thing. It's not my fault I got stuck with the 6 year old prodigy on my genin team when I graduated the academy." He yelled in my face causing me to snicker and almost burst out laughing when his students joined me in snickering at their sensei. "Man. You are turning my students against me. Don't you have genin to pick up?"

"Meh, I'll get there when I get there. First though," I turned on my heel and bent down so I could kiss Itachi on the head. "Have a fun day at school and I'll see you later, Chi-kun."

"Stop treating me like a kid, Nene-chan. From this day on I am your protector, not a baby." He told me seriously even though a blush rested on his face from the kiss I gave him.

"Of course, Chi-kun. Hey Zumo-jiji, we should get together with Kazuhiko and have dinner one last time as a team. Sometimes I wish I didn't become a jounin. I'm gonna miss going on missions with you two." I told him as I walked over to the window that I had jumped through before. "Bye bye now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoosh! Chapter two done already. :) I'm so proud of my awesomeness. Hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER! So yeah, I don't own the stuff of Naruto that you recognize. I own all the other people/things.**

* * *

I let out a big yawn as I sat on the windowsill that led to the graduating genin classroom. In the room there was only three genin left and they looked really put out that their sensei hadn't arrived yet.

"Where is he? This is completely ridiculous!" one of the boys said with his hair put up in a ponytail.

"Please calm down Iruka-kun. He probably had something important to do." The other boy said causing me to sigh. Why did they both think that I was a man? Not fair.

"If you both paid attention you would notice that our sensei is already here and that she has been here for almost five minutes now." The purple haired girl said as her eyes flashed over to me and I gave her a smirk in return.

"Bravo. I see someone here has a career as a sensor ninja. A great honor in the leaf village." I said lightly as I swung my legs into the classroom and approached the three genin. "Now follow me maggots. We have introductions to get through before discussing our first mission."

"What? There is no way she is our sensei! She's no older than us." The Iruka kid said causing me to snicker as I led them to the memorial stone.

"Now that we have settled down, tell me about yourselves." I said nonchalantly as I waved my hand to them.

"Will you go first sensei and show us what you want?" the other boy asked and I just shrugged.

"Sure. The name's Mine Ketsueki. I enjoy challenging myself and people watching. I hate cowards and my loved ones being hurt. My hobbies include training and helping out around the village. As for my dreams for the future, I have none. There is no point in having dreams because my future is ruled by my blood. I have no future so long as I fulfill my duty to those important to me." I told them seriously before looking over at the one called Iruka. "Your turn kid."

"Hmph. My name is Iruka Umino. I like to spend my time studying so that I can prove I'm not a failure. I hate disappointing my parents and my teachers. My hobbies include pulling pranks and making people laugh. My dream is to be somebody that people can look up to one day." He said with his fist clenched in front of him as if to show me how serious he was about what he told me.

"Interesting, Miss future sensor?" I asked glance at the girl slightly.

"My name is Yugao Uzuki. I like to train my ability in sensing a person's chakra, while I hate the bright sunlight. My hobby is moon viewing and my dream is to become a sensor ninja in the ANBU." She said simply causing me to smile before I turned my attention to the last genin on my squad.

"My name is Izumo Kamizuki. I like cleanliness. I dislike those who break the rules and don't take responsibility for their actions. My hobbies include training with my best friend Kotetsu Hagane. And my dream is to one day prove myself by finally beating him." He said seriously making me smirk.

"You three are very interesting. Now we will meet in this spot tomorrow morning. Be here at 5 sharp." I told them before I turned and started walking away but stopped mid step to look over my shoulder at them. "Oh and I suggest not eating unless you want to puke."

With that I walked away until I was out of sight then I made my way back to the academy. The school day was about over which meant that it was about time for me to pick up Itachi. Yawning again I leaned against the tree looking at the academy entrance for the kids to start piling out. When they did I saw a tuft of black hair heading straight for me with a huge smile on his face.

"Nene-chan! Guess what?" he asked as he tackled me against the tree in a hug.

"What, Chi-kun?" I asked with a smile as he released me before handing me a letter that was written in Izumo's handwriting. It was easy to guess what was written inside the letter because I had gotten a letter very similar when I was going through the academy. "I'm so proud of you."

"It's just like the letter you got, right?" he asked excitedly as he waved it around in the air with a bright smile on his face. I couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm before I picked him up and swung him onto my back. I heard him groan lightly before he spoke again. "One day I am going to be big enough to carry you around everywhere and you won't be able to treat me like a little kid anymore."

"Of course, Itachi." I said with a light laugh as I started running toward the Uchiha compound. Fugaku and Mikoto were going to be very proud of him. He is becoming a prodigy of his own.

"Mom! Dad! Guess what!" he yelled as I set him down in front of his house's front door and he burst into his house. I smiled lightly before turning and making my way out of the compound. It was almost time for me to meet up with my old teammates for dinner. Unfortunately, I didn't make it very far when I was tackled to the ground from the side. I looked down to see Shisui Uchiha grinning up at me with his famous goofy grin.

"Shisui? What are you doing?" I asked the 13 year old who moved to sit on top of me and I squirmed, trying to get out from under him.

"You promised to train me so I would be ready for the jounin exams when they came up next." He said looking down at me, his grin never leaving his face and I sighed as I disappeared from under him. "Ah! Where'd you go?"

"Tomorrow night. I swear Shi-kun." I said from the tree above him before for disappearing from his sight and snickered when I heard him yelling at me.

"So, how are your new brats?" a voice asked me and I glanced over to the side to see Kazuhiko smirking at me causing me to smirk back.

"Very interesting. Yugao, Iruka and baby Zumo. How about you?" I asked as we neared the Ichiraku Ramen stand where Izumo was waiting for us.

"A sadist, a quiet kid and an exuberant one." He said with a sigh causing me to laugh as we came to a halt next to Izumo who only shook his head at us. We ducked under the flaps and sat down to order our food.

"What can I get my favorite team?" the ramen chef asked us as we all smirked.

"Barbeque pork, please!" we chorused together causing the man to laugh before getting to work on our food.

"So Zumo-jiji, guess what! I got baby Zumo on my genin team." I told him smirking as his eye started to twitch.

"I'm not an old man! Kazuhiko and I are the same age so why don't you call him an old man!" he asked yelling causing Kazuhiko and I to snicker as he continued to rant about how he was only 16, not an old man. Izumo really needed to learn how to calm his temper down.

"Kazu-ouji, you never told me the names of the kids you got on your team." I said looking over at him and watched as he sighed.

"Why do you always call me that? It's not like I picked my name for myself. Anyways, I got Ibiki Morino, Hayate Gekko and that Tokara kid." He said running a hand through his long hair.

"Oh man. Good luck with that." Izumo said with a snicker.

"Here's your ramen guys. Enjoy." Teuchi said to us as he put down our ramen before going to another customer.

"So tomorrow is the test to see if they have what it takes." I said and Kazuhiko nodded, looking as solemn as I did. "Both of our teams can do it. I have this feeling they won't disappoint us."

"Yeah. They are one of a kind, those kids." He agreed with a smirk on his face and with that we began eating the food in front of us.

It didn't take long for us to finish our meal and we placed down our money before heading out into the night. Even though it hadn't been long since their team had disbanded and moved on but it felt like forever. I was gonna miss hanging out with these guys everyday.

"I guess this is really the end. The Kazumizumo trio is officially disbanded." I said looking at the sky with a frown on my face. The two older males wrapped their arms around my shoulders and ruffled my hair together.

"Hey, this isn't the end. Whenever trouble comes we will join together again and remain the unstoppable force we have always been." Izumo told me with a confident smirk on his face.

"Besides, we have a rivalry between our genin to get to so you better get some rest and hope your brats can stand up to the test." Kazuhiko said smirking at me as he threw down the gauntlet.

"Oh please. My team will be as great as we were so you will do nothing but lose." I said smirking back at the taller male. "Later guys. I'll miss you."

With that I disappeared from sight, a single tear trailing down my face before it entered my smiling lips. This wasn't the end but rather a new beginning, a new challenge and it was our duty to complete this challenge alone, yet together because that is who we were. An individual team.


End file.
